Ōatari Kawairashī
Ōatari Kawairashī is a pervy student at U.A. High. Like Mineta, he does want to be a hero, but he's too pervy for many people to support him. Appearance Ōatari loves his appearance, blowing any money he gets on hairstyling and the like. He has a decent build, but no one can ever see that because his personality is so horrible. His skin and hair are always meticulously well cared for. His hair is so dark brown it's nearly black and is always messed up in his face. His eyes are an amber-brown cross and flash when he thinks of something pervy. His costume is waaaaay too skintight - a very dark slate bodysuit that makes it look like he painted himself grey. His costume is basically built to show off his junk, much to the chagrin of everyone in the class. He's always sizing someone up - girl or boy, doesn't matter. Personality Ōatari is a disgusting perv, and some of the things he thinks about would make Mineta wince. His Quirk is fueled by that - which every girl in the class hates. One of his friends is Ketsueki Tsuki - possibly his only friend. He loves to use his Quirk, particularly on girls he finds attractive. (one of them slapped him so hard he nearly lost a tooth.) This often backfires, causing more visits to the principal's than Ketsueki Tsuki - and that's saying something. Abilities Overal Abilities: Ōatari is decently strong and agile, and he can take a decent hit. He has really good luck. Repulsive: Because of his pervy personality, Ōatari knows how to make a villain squirm. With his Quirk, he'll incapacitate them in their own minds, driving them nearly to insanity. Quirk Ōatari's Quirk is Glamour Kawaii. (he made that name up himself.) By touching an opponent, he can trap them in a mental dimension centered in his mind. There, they are subject to whatever he imagines. Although their physical body is not hurt, they feel whatever pain he chooses to inflict on them. His Quirk relies on his mental state - if he's tired or irritable, it's harder to use. The other side of this is if he's feeling vengeful or attracted toward the person - the effect is stronger. (Yobu Henkasuru never felt the full effect. Wonder why.) His Quirk could be very powerful, but it's in the wrong hands/mind. He's so depraved that his illusions mostly consist of naked people, hentai images, and things you'd find in a casino. Aizawa gets annoyed if you even mention him. Weaknesses: Ōatari's Quirk can be resisted, and it's easier to use on some vs others. He can't affect someone physically with it, and he's blinded while holding up the illusion, meaning that it's hard for him to find other people to affect, though he can have up to 200 people under the effect. Overuse also gives him headaches. Ultimate Moves: *'Planting Psyche': Ōatari, with extreme concentration, plants something in his target's mind. This could be anything from a disgust to a fear to a love, but his target takes it as if they always felt that way. *'Pervscape': Ōatari traps his target in a mindscape that lasts for five minutes. Once he does so, he can't use this on anyone else for 1 hour. The created mindscape is full of disgusting images that would belong in Shameless School, and it can scar villains. Stats Family Father Kimiwarui Kawairashī is where Ōatari got his creepy side. His father is a cheating perv, and Ōatari barely knew him. His Quirk was similar to Ōatari's, but less powerful. Mother Torappuku Kawairashī was trapped by the visions her husband showed her. He tricked her into thinking that he had a future-seeing Quirk where they had a lovely future, but he ended up leaving her with two kids and skipping the city. Her Quirk is Telepath, like Mandalay. Sister Dōjōko Kawairashī, Ōatari's younger sister, got the full brunt of his annoying Quirk fantasies for her entire life. She kind of hates him. She inherited her mother's Quirk. Cousin Minoru Mineta is Ōatari's second cousin. Pervyness runs in the family. Trivia *He truly wants to be a hero, but his creepiness gets in the way of that. *He has an entire notebook full of hentai drawings. Yobu Henkasuru finds it, slaps him with it, and sets it on fire. *He is the only kid in his year to have been slapped by Aizawa. *He once groped Present Mic on a dare. He's partially deaf in his left ear as a result. Quotes "Yes, my mind is a ''wonderful place. Would you...care to join me?" - being a creep. "''Why am I here? Uh...''girls." - asked why he's at U.A. "''Okay, you )!(&." - to a villain. "Keh heh heh...''Oh, this is going to be ''fun." - in the Mindscape, to a villain.